


Melancholy

by roscpctals



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I SEE THEM AS SIBLINGS, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Other, THIS WAS NOT WRITTEN WITH SHIPPING INTENT, dont know i just like to imagine him with feelings, even sentient flowers get sad sometimes aight, flower doesn't understand emotions; a fic, frisk isn't the best with words but they know how to act :), i Am so tired but it was worth it, is Flowey to ooc here??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roscpctals/pseuds/roscpctals
Summary: melancholy/ˈmɛlənkəli/‧ noun‧ a feeling of pensive sadness, typically with no obvious cause.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Melancholy

It wasn’t supposed to lead to this, he hadn't intended it to lead to this.  
  
  
He wasn’t in the mood to vent to a literal child, but it was his fault in the first place for letting his emotions show and Frisk knowing him too well.  
  
Frisk just wanted to hang out with him, watching the stars with no worries,  
  
And he ruined it with his stupid emotions, if they just weren’t in the _way_ \--  
  


  
He could feel a light touch on his stem, and looked up  
  
It was Frisk’s hand, their eyebrows furrowed, as if trying to say ‘ **_you can tell me anything’_ ** _._ _  
__  
__  
__He didn’t deserve this_ .  
  
  
‘’ um- ‘’ Flowey paused, his voice dry.  
  
Frisk stared at him, waiting for him to talk. Flowey tried to look away somewhere else. He tried to think of something to say, multiple words running through his head, but no sentence would form, nothing was _forming-_ _  
__  
__  
What is he even feeling down about?_ _  
__  
_  
His breathing got unsteady, and felt the way Frisk removed their hand from his stem, warmth leaving. They were probably getting annoyed, impatient.  
  
 _  
Why couldn’t he understand his feelings?--_ _  
__  
_  
Flowey could feel his eyes burning, ‘’ uh- god, i’m sorry, i-i don’t-- i- ‘’  
  
  
He heard Frisk shift beside him on the grass, sudden arms gently surrounding him, proceeding to stroke his petals.  
  
  
It felt so warm that it even masked the feeling of hot tears falling out of his eyes.  
  
  
A minute feeling like hours, they pulled back, signing;  
  
 **  
It’s ok, you don’t have to tell. It’s hard to do so when you don’t even know what’s making you sad in the first place.** **  
****  
**  
‘’ i- ‘’  
  
 **  
Do you want to go home? We can watch that one show you like!!** **  
****  
**  
He didn’t fully understand, but for some reason, he could feel his ‘heart’ get lighter, as if a big boulder that was ceasing it to beat got shoved off.  
  
  
Eyes drying and feeling his breathing slowly return to its original pace, he replied;  
  
  
‘’ ...yea, that’d be nice. ‘’

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i like this or Not ???? don't know.
> 
> this was mostly just me projecting in this fic. most of the time, i don't understand my own emotions or why i'm feeling a certain way, so i wanted to write something short about it :)


End file.
